


Silent Pain and Something New

by Parkkrys



Series: 30 Short Au Fics SW [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Hints of a relationship, I Am Sorry, M/M, Past Relationships, Weddings, i am bad at tagging, two miserable people meeting at a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Obi-Wan once loved weddings. He loved the idea of being tied to a person for the rest of your life, through sickness and health. Until that was ripped away from him in a tragic accident. Now at a wedding, he meets someone that makes it a little bit better.
Relationships: Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze - Relationship
Series: 30 Short Au Fics SW [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686055
Kudos: 69





	Silent Pain and Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> First fic for these two which was a request on tumblr on my 30 au request which you can see the list in this collection or on my Tumblr at [ Here ](https://parkkrys.tumblr.com/post/613804628799307776/hello)
> 
> Hope you enjoy and sorry for any grammar mistakes!

Once there was a time Obi-Wan loved weddings. He loved the idea of celebrating the day where you pledge your life to be tied with the person you loved the most, to cherish them in sickness or health. He once thought he found that person. He loved Satine with everything he had only for her to be taken away from him. It broke him in a way he thought he would never recover but he did in some ways, you can never truly get over something like a death of a loved one. He screamed, he pushed, and he grieved but he healed.

He never really did enjoy weddings after that, he couldn’t even find the motivation to pretend he liked them. When he was invited to Boil and Waxer’s wedding he was thrilled for them, but he had politely declined. He couldn’t, not with them, they deserved better then that. 

He missed their exchanged looks before they left him alone about it. He ended up going once little Numa flopped into his lap and started chatting excitedly about it. Then she had told him that she was flower girl and asked if he would be there to see her and he couldn’t say no.

That’s how he ended up here. Watching her walking up the aisle and throwing flower petals as if her life depended on it. It was incredibly amusing.

“She’s adorable, isn’t she?”

He glanced over to the stranger that was sitting beside him throughout the ceremony before he glanced away just as quickly. Oh dear, this man was handsome. “Yes, she is. She is taking her job quite seriously.”

“Makes it almost worth it for coming.” The man replied and Obi-Wan turned to make eye contact, missing Boil and Waxer make their way to the alter.

“Didn’t want to come either?”

The stranger huffed as he shook his head gently. “Not one for weddings.” He whispered with an apologetic grin on his lips. Obi-wan couldn’t stop the small grin as he leaned forward. “Here’s a secret. I don’t like them either.”

“I’m Cody Fett.” The man introduced, holding out his hand which Obi-Wan gently took in his own, marveling at the surprisingly soft skin. Even with the calluses it was soft.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

They smiled at each other before they both fell silent, watching the ceremony unfold before them. Obi-Wan felt himself smile even as the heavy feeling worsened, as the two men both exchanged their vows to each other with tears in their eyes. He wondered what Cody’s story was for not liking weddings. Was it like him? He lost someone that he was going to spend his life with, a family member who had unfortunate luck, or maybe he just didn’t like romance itself. So many possibilities.

He watched Waxer and Boil hug little Numa with soft eyes. His chest grew tight, as if someone was pushing, making it difficult to breathe before everyone gathered around them offering congratulations. That was when he decided he needed to leave, the grief threatening to overwhelm him. 

“If you will excuse me, I just need some fresh air.” He whispered as he turned and walked away from the scene. His breath quickened as he quietly opened the door, closing it behind him quickly as he breathed in the cool fresh night air. His hands were shaking he noted as he ran a hand through his hair, leaning against a railing that marked out the pathway to the front steps of the building.

His eyes fluttered closed when he heard the door opening behind him and he cursed inside his head for not leaving when he could instead of standing in front of the door.

“Are you alright?”

He let out a breath as he turned towards Cody, a fake smile plastered onto his lips. “Ah, of course! Just needed some fresh air is all. Not really one for people.”

“Or is it because you don’t like weddings?”

Obi-Wan winced as he looked away. It was after all his fault for saying so earlier to the man that stood before him. “I just bad memories is all.”

“I get it. Trust me, I really do. If you want, we can just stay out here until you are ready to head back in?”

“And what? Hear all about my tragic story?” He couldn’t help but to huff out in annoyance, bringing his arms up to cross across his chest, holding his head up high. Cody just shrugged in front of him before he sat down on the steps looking up at him.

“Only if you want. It doesn’t matter to me.”

Obi-Wan hesitated as he blinked slowly. That was a first, even Anakin was always demanding stories from him when he offered to stay with him. He watched as Cody smile lightly, his head tilting to the side a little bit as he waited patiently for his answer, whether by action or by words. Slowly he let himself relax before he moved to sit down beside Cody, watching from the corner of his eye as the man beamed.

“I suppose if we hate weddings, we can get through this one together.” He commented, watching Cody nod with a hum.

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

They both smiled at each other before they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Obi-Wan could tell that a friendship will form by the end of tonight and they will share each other’s stories to each other eventually. But until then he was alright with just silence. If it also turned out to be something more in the future, well you won’t see him complaining one bit.


End file.
